Everybody Loves the Ouran Hosts!
by Verop
Summary: The adventures of our favorite club members continued! The Plot for this edition: HALLOWEEN FEELINGS! Tamaki quickly decides to take a Halloween Vacation...on October 5th! Something's wrong with the King of the club...and he can't wait for Halloween!
1. Chapter 1

"It's Greek God Theme?" Haruhi tugged at her toga.

"Yes," Kaoru smiled, nudging his twin, Hikaru.

Hikaru winked.

"And, Haruhi, we thought you'd look great in this bikini toga, which was worn by all the great women of Greece!" Hikaru smiled mischievously, holding out two pieces of a very expensive looking bathing suit.

"WHAT?" the thunderous voice of the King came.

Hikaru and Kaoru snickered to themselves.

"No! No! Don't touch my daughter," Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's hands and dragged her away from the twins.

"I'm fine, Senpai! I wouldn't wear it anyway," Haruhi shrugged.

"No, no! Those boys are very naughty, my darling Haruhi. You just cannot fit in with them!" Tamaki dragged her to a stone table.

Haruhi looked at it. Beautiful designs ran up the table, and a huge vase of what looked like the god Zeus with a lightning bolt stood in the middle.

"HARU-CHAN!" a voice squealed.

"Oh!" Haruhi turned sharply, her hand hitting the statue.

It wobbled, shook…and fell to the floor. It smashed into a thousand pieces.

"That will be an extra 100,000 yen!" Kyoya called from somewhere.

"Hmm…I think you startled her, Hunny," Takashi said, looking down on the high school student.

"Haruhi! I didn't mean to, really!" he said, tugging her toga.

"It's fine…" Haruhi rubbed her eyes. "What's the total now Kyoya-san?"

"You really want to know?" he asked, his voice barely audible from the distance he was at.

Haruhi bit her lip and went a bit pale. "No…"

"That's what I thought,"

"Oh, it's alright my Haruhi!" Tamaki grabbed her shoulders. "It will let us spend tons more time together!"

"Right, Senpai," Haruhi rolled her eyes and slipped out from under his grip.

Tamaki frowned playfully.

"Hey, my Lord," Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time.

"Yes?" Tamaki batted his eyelashes. He always responded to "Lord" and especially "King".

"We've got customers," Hikaru pointed to the iron gate, which was completely filled with peering eyes from the girls.

"And they're dying to get in," Kaoru finished.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi, and she shrugged.

"I'm ready," she said.

Tamaki nodded.

"Kyoya?"

"Ready as always," he called.

"Hunny, Takashi-san?" Tamaki asked.

They both nodded.

"Open the gates to my wonderful mistresses," Tamaki bowed as the gates flew open, and girls started to crowd around the host club members.

-X-

"So, Haruhi…how do you get your skin so smooth?" a girl asked, putting her cup of tea down.

"I…wash it?" Haruhi replied, cocking her eyebrows slightly.

"That's it?" the girl asked, a little disappointed.

"Well, you really shouldn't give too much thought into how you look. Then your personality will become low and shallow, and if someone really loves you, then they'll see you for who you are on the inside as well as the outside," Haruhi smiled encouragingly.

"Ooh!" the girl grinned at Haruhi. "That's beautiful advice!"

Tamaki sighed. He'd been overhearing the conversation. Yes, it was a beautiful conversation. And what Haruhi said was right…but then how come, no matter hard he tried, she wouldn't notice.

"Tamaki? You with me?" Tamaki's customer waved her hand in front of him.

"I am always with you, my fair dove," he recovered quiet quickly.

"Aw, Tamaki. Where do you get such sweet words?" the girl asked, twisting the spoon in her teacup.

"It's automatic inspiration when I see radiant beauty walking around the school, so sad and distressed…" Tamaki took a flower and placed it in her hand. "Take it, my dove. Take it and keep it,"

"Heehee!" The girl blushed a violet color and Tamaki sighed to himself. Once again, a job well done.

-X-

"The beach?" Haruhi asked.

It was after the Greek themed party.

"Yes! For Halloween!" Tamaki winked.

"A Halloween beach party, my Lord?" Hikaru asked.

"Yep. Just for us though, the host club!" Tamaki took in a huge gulp of air. "What do you think?"

"Remember the last time we went to the beach, or even a man made jungle/pool?" Haruhi asked.

"Yep…that was the first time you got me disappointed in your, isn't that right, my Haruhi?" Tamaki put a finger on his chin.

"Just because I defended some people!" Haruhi said defensively.

"And let Kaoru and Hikaru beat the living daylights out of them," added Kyoya.

"Well…" Haruhi shrugged.

"Then it's settled! Back to that vast mansion of yours, Kyoya!" Tamaki smiled.

"But…it's October 5, Tamaki-Senpai," Haruhi said.

"Oh…pish posh!" Tamaki flopped a hand.

The club members stared.

"We're going to have SO much fun!" he squealed.

He was planning to tell Haruhi about his true feelings for her. And he couldn't wait until Halloween.


	2. Chapter 2

"Senpai…" Haruhi looked at Tamaki. "It doesn't look like a Halloween party,"

Tamaki observed the beach. It was barren except for the rocks and waves of course.

"Well, mother, explain!" Tamaki grinned at Kyouya.

"He wanted to try out the commoner's 'do it yourself' thing," Kyouya shrugged.

"Oh…ok. Where are the decorations?" Haruhi asked.

"We didn't get any! I thought we were supposed to 'do it ourselves' too," Tamaki said.

"No, no my lord!" Hikaru stood next to Tamaki.

"We're supposed to put up the decorations ourselves," Kaoru finished.

"…oh," Tamaki looked crestfallen.

"Do you want me to call in some decorations?" Kyouya asked, his cell phone already in his hand.

"No!" Tamaki said. "I want absolutely no help from anyone but the host club!"

"But, Tamaki-kun…by Kyouya-san calling the outside decoration people…he'd be helping us right?" Hunny asked.

"…" Tamaki stared at Hunny. "Um…"

"I can just go to the supermarket and fetch some stuff," Haruhi shrugged.

"A COMMONER SUPERMARKET?" Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, and Hunny all cried out at once, eyes glistening.

"Yes," Haruhi frowned. Oh no…she didn't like this one bit.

"That is correct, Haruhi!" Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's shoulders. "We shall by Halloween decorations using our sweat, tears, and blood!"

"Actually, it's not that painful!" Haruhi smiled. "You just reach up and grab stuff, and"-

"MY DAUGHTER SMILED AT ME!" Tamaki purred.

Haruhi groaned.

"Look what you did, Tama-chan!" Hunny cried out. "Haruhi stopped smiling!"

"NO!" Tamaki started acting dramatic as he fell to his knees, tugging lightly at Haruhi's blouse. "Smile again, dear daughter, my beautiful rose! Don't deny father your luminous"-

"You can come with me," Haruhi said.

"Yay!" Tamaki jumped up like a three year old.

"Goodness," Kyouya shook his head, typing away at his laptop, leaning on the car.

"Let's go quick. I think the store closes in about two hours," Haruhi looked at her watch.

"We'll all go," Takashi said.

"Yay!" Hunny threw his arms into the air.

"This should be interesting," Kaoru and Hikaru, said in unison.

-X-

"Haruhi! We can use this as a hat!" Tamaki grabbed a toilet plunger.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Senpai, DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!"

"Aw, why?" Tamaki whined.

"Because what you just grabbed right now is something called a 'plunger' used to unplug toilets," Kyouya said.

"Wow…I mean...eww," Tamaki nodded.

Hikaru and Kaoru brought back a ladies bathing suit.

"Haruhi…I don't know this brand," pointed Hikaru.

"Please don't make me regret that I brought you with me!" Haruhi glared at the club members.

"Sorry," they all said, except Kyouya who had nothing to apologize for.

Hikaru and Kaoru put it down, and continued walking down the aisle with Haruhi.

-X-

"Mmm…Soba," Haruhi picked up a packet.

"Haruhi, now look who's going off task?" Tamaki asked.

"Sorry…but I miss Soba, and Gyoza, and"-

"We have _better_ soba! And Gyoza too!" Hunny said happily.

"But it doesn't taste the same!" Haruhi whined, gazing at the packet.

"Let's go, Haruhi," Tamaki steered her away from the food section.

-X-

"The commoner's market was so fun, Haruhi! It's like an adventure!" Hunny laughed as Takashi put him on his shoulders.

"Until Tamaki cried out, 'that's IT? No way, this is so not expensive,'" Haruhi said icily. "When the total that we got was big enough to feed at least five families,"

"Well…it was cheap," Tamaki shrugged.

"To your standards," Haruhi groaned. "I emptied all of the money I had on that stuff!"

"Oh no Haruhi! We'll repay you!" Tamaki gasped, bringing out a couple of bills.

"Erm…no. I want to do something for you guys, even though you scared the living daylights out of me when I first reached Ouran High, and then made me run into the wackiest problems, then, hurt my feelings, and"-

"OK," Kaoru chuckled nervously. "That's enough, Tamaki's flower!"

"Tamaki's flower?" Haruhi asked under her breath.

"Let's put up the decorations! I want the pumpkin right here!" Tamaki pointed to a rock. "And the lights on the fence, and the"-

"It's 9 PM, Tamaki," Kyouya adjusted his glasses. "I don't think we will have the Halloween party tonight,"

"But"-

"I'm sorry,"

"But"-

"I'm sorry, Senpai. We can do it tomorrow for sure!" Haruhi smiled.

Tamaki blinked. Haruhi was smiling at him. He took in her expression, wishing he had a camera so it would last longer. He smiled back.

"Sure, Haruhi," he shrugged.

Kaoru nudged Hikaru. He winked. Hikaru understood immediately.

"Want to confront the King?" Kaoru whispered to his brother.

"Of course," Hikaru chuckled.

-X-X-X

I love the twins, but they can be SO evil sometimes. T-T ' oh well.

I love them anyways.

In the next chapter to come:

Hikaru and Kaoru confront Tamaki with their suspicions. Will Tamaki tell them the truth? Or will he ignore their accusations? Find out in chapter 3 of Everybody Loves the Ouran Hosts!

-Ayaka-Verop-Chan ♥


	3. Chapter 3

"My lord?" Hikaru poked his head in Tamaki's room.

It was dark. No reply.

"Oh, King?" Kaoru asked.

Still no reply. The two boys stuck their head out of the room.

"What do you think we should do now?" Hikaru asked.

"Turn on the lights?" Kaoru asked.

They both nodded at the same time, smiling.

"Oh…TAMA-SAN!" the twins cried out at once, flashing on the lights.

Tamaki wasn't in the room. They looked around everywhere, making sure the bathroom wasn't occupied and that Tamaki wasn't picking out an outfit for tomorrow.

"Where'd he go?" Kaoru muttered as Hikaru said, "Strange…"

-X-

Haruhi wrapped the shawl around her shoulders tighter. The waves crashed in, with a soothing sound that calmed her. She was wearing her nightgown. Haruhi felt annoyed and doubtful so she took the advantage of the scenery.

"Chilly, eh, Haruhi?" a smooth voice asked.

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki, and almost _laughed_. His hair was gelled to a certain curve, and he was biting on a red rose. He looked eighty percent Japanese and twenty percent Latin.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi chuckled, dusting the sand from her gown.

"Ugh…come on, daughter, I'm Latin!" Tamaki took the rose out of his mouth, frowning.

"You're completely Japanese, and I'm not your daughter," Haruhi started strolling down the shore.

"Aw, Haruhi," Tamaki whined. "Why? Why ruin father's joy in being Latin?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and dipped her feet in the water. Ice cold, just as she was feeling right now. But even Tamaki wasn't that thick. He knew that something was bugging Haruhi…and he was dying to know what.

"Haruhi…what's wrong?" Tamaki poked her shoulder.

"Huh…?" Haruhi swatted his hand away. "Nothing, nothing at all, Senpai,"

"Haruhi, father can…" Tamaki stopped. "No…not father. Tamaki can sense it,"

Haruhi looked at him, her eyes growing wide. This was the first time Tamaki even thought of stopping himself from calling him her father…not that she minded, since it was biologically incorrect.

"It's nothing, Tamaki," Haruhi waved a hand. She started walking deeper into the ocean, so it was up to her ankles.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki almost walked in after her, except the shoes he was wearing were 12,500 yen, and they were NOT getting wet.

"Senpai, you can go back inside," Haruhi turned slightly. "I'll be here for some time,"

Tamaki wiped the bangs from his face as he studied her. This was his chance, finally…his real chance to tell her. He didn't have to wait until the Halloween party.

"No, Haruhi," Tamaki shook his head. "I'm staying out here with you,"

As he said those words, Tamaki started taking off his shoes, putting them on a boulder.

"Senpai," Haruhi whispered.

"Hmm?" Tamaki rolled up his pants, so it was up to his knees.

"You can go, really!" she said.

"No," Tamaki shook his head. "I'll stay,"

He wadded in the water after her, ignoring the icy pangs that hit his feet.

"…if that's what you want Senpai, then fine," Haruhi nodded, staring at the water.

Tamaki stood by her, surveying the black ocean, when a thought hit him.

"Erm…Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"You can't see anything in the water, right?"

"It's as dark as black cloth,"

"Ok…so it wasn't you who rubbed against my leg?"

-X-

"Mori! Hunny! Kyouya!" Kaoru said. "You're here!"

"What's up?" Mori yawned.

"Please tell me this isn't something stupid?" Kaoru adjusted his glasses.

"The King AND Haruhi are missing," Hikaru said.

"Ok?" Kyouya said.

"What do you mean 'ok'? They could've been kidnapped!" Kaoru whined.

"Or killed!" Hikaru gasped.

"Come on, Hikaru, Kaoru, you know that Tama and Haru are together and you want us to go and rat them out!" Hunny wiped his eyes, Bun Bun clutched tightly in his hands.

"…yes," Hikaru grinned.

"That's true," Kaoru nodded.

Kyouya looked up. His throat tightened.

"Let me go and find them. It will be quick," he said.

"But Kyouya!"

"That's no fun,"

"I said…LET ME DO IT," the shadow king turned his glare on the club members.

"…" Mori didn't say anything.

"Wow," Hunny hid behind Mori's legs.

"Heh…all yours!" Hikaru put up his hands.

"Go right to it, Kyouya-san!" Kaoru chuckled nervously.

"Thank you. You're so generous," Kyouya smiled politely, adjusted his glasses once more, and walked out of the room.

The twins looked at Takashi and Hunny. They all shivered.

"Is their something that Kyouya is hiding, you think?" Hunny asked.

"I don't know," Mori replied, a little confused.

"He's never acted so violent!" Kaoru stated.

"I know…" Hikaru pouted. "What's happened, Kyouya-san?"

-X-

Haruhi and Tamaki had sat on the sand, agreeing that it was dangerous to wade in the water when you can't see anything.

"Senpai…if I tell you what I'm worried about…will you listen?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course," Tamaki nodded. "And you really can stop calling me Senpai…for now,"

"Ok," Haruhi shrugged. "When you guys all graduate…I'll be stuck alone, right?"

Tamaki looked at Haruhi.

"Are you saying you like the host club?" Tamaki asked.

"I've come to like it…I can't imagine what I'd do without it," Haruhi smiled.

Tamaki almost melted, but held himself together.

"Well…you'll have Hikaru and Kaoru…and we can always add more host club members," Tamaki said.

"But it won't be the same without y-…without Mori, Hunny, and Kyouya…" Haruhi said.

Tamaki tilted his head. Was he hallucinating? The king thought not, since he had heard Haruhi clearly. She said y- and stopped. Tamaki made a mental note to investigate about this later.

"They'll always be a phone call away," Tamaki shrugged.

"…I know, Tamaki, but it's just…going to be different," Haruhi rested her head in her hands.

"But that's about a year or two away from now!" Tamaki said optimistically.

"I always think of things before time,"

"I see that," Tamaki smiled.

Haruhi gazed at sand, playing in it with her toes.

"Haruhi…can I tell you something? Something I've been wanting to say?" Tamaki said. He was going to do it. Finally.

"Sure, Tamaki-san," Haruhi smiled slightly.

"Haruhi, I"-

"There you are!" Kyouya walked up to them.

"Oh!" Haruhi and Tamaki quickly stood up, wiping the sand from their clothes.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Kyouya asked.

"Talking," Tamaki said.

"Well, people are going to start talking and assuming if they know you two were out together," Kyouya crossed his arms.

"You're right," Haruhi nodded. "I'm sorry,"

"No need to apologize…just let me walk you to your room…and as for you Tamaki," Kyouya turned back as Haruhi started walking towards the vast castle/hotel for now. "You should have more control then that,"

He turned again, and started matching Haruhi's pace. Tamaki groaned as they went out of sight. He had been SO close. But…it just wasn't meant to be that night…

-X-

"Haruhi, what were you really doing out there?" Kyouya asked.

"Talking, like Senpai said," Haruhi looked at him.

"Really?" Kyouya grabbed her arm, turning her around sharply.

"Huh?" Haruhi asked, but he put a hand over her mouth.

"Tell me the truth," his eyes flashed wildly.

Haruhi gazed at him, trying to find out what was the cause of this…hostility.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kyouya-san!" Haruhi exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"I must know," He whispered in her ear. The hair on the back of Haruhi's neck crept up.

Kyouya's hand moved to the doorknob by Haruhi's room. He opened the door. Haruhi fell in backwards, and Kyouya shut the door, taking off his glasses.

"Thanks for walking me back, Kyouya…you can leave now," Haruhi said, getting up quickly.

"I don't feel like leaving," Kyouya stated, taking off his jacket.

"Please…I'm tired and I"- Haruhi's eyes went wide when Kyouya started unbuttoning his shirt. Oh god no. No. No. No! He wasn't doing what she thought he was doing was he?

"And you what?" he asked, his voice taunting.

"Kyouya-san, please! This isn't appropriate!" Haruhi fought to keep her voice straight and firm. Man, he had nice abs…wait. What?!

"I'm sure what you were doing with Tamaki wasn't appropriate either," He grabbed her arm.

"STOP!" Haruhi almost screamed.

Kyouya's hand came up to her mouth.

"Shhh…" he chuckled.

"I swear, we were just talking!" Haruhi breathed.

"Of course you were," Kyouya rolled his eyes.

"We were!" Haruhi said.

"Enough," Kyouya brought his face close to hers and kissed her lips.

Haruhi's eyes widened. She _kissed him back._ No,…no this was wrong! This wasn't supposed to happen. Kyouya's hands moved to her waist, clutching her closer to him. Haruhi enjoyed it…really enjoyed it. No matter how hard she tried to break away from him, Kyouya wouldn't let her. She wanted to scream, yell, and hit him but at the same time, she didn't want his lips to leave hers. Kyouya released her.

"If you hadn't noticed, I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"No…" Haruhi squeaked as Kyouya kissed her neck. NO. That was enough.

With a sudden surge of power, Haruhi pushed him back. Kyouya grabbed a nearby chair for steadiness.

"Get out!" Haruhi barked, thrusting him his jacket and shirt.

"Haruhi,"-

"OUT!" Haruhi hissed. "You bastard!"

Ouch. That stung. Kyouya blinked.

"You really seemed to enjoy that kiss, since you did kiss me back," he smirked.

"I said, OUT!" Haruhi's voice almost broke.

Kyouya frowned.

"I can't go out half naked,"

"I couldn't give a care if you went out FULLY naked!" Haruhi glared. "JUST GET OUT!"

Kyouya dropped his clothes and moved closer to her.

"I can put so many problems over your head in so many ways," he said, his voice dangerous and sly. "But I'm not going to, if you tell me the truth. What were you and Tamaki doing?"

"TALKING! JUST TALKING!" Haruhi cried out exasperated.

Kyouya shook his head and picked up his clothes. He pulled on his shirt quickly and buttoned it up. He slung the jacket over his shoulder.

"Whatever, Haruhi," he spat, opening the door and slamming it shut behind him. Haruhi ran to the door and locked it, falling to her knees in exasperation.

"Oh…" she closed her eyes. She'd been so close to Kyouya and she'd kissed him. That right there was an amazing thing to say.

_If you hadn't noticed, I love you_

She remembered his words. And the way she kissed him back…did she really love him…? Or Tamaki. She was going to blurt it out back there on the shore if Kyouya hadn't come.

Now, she was in a battle of emotions. Who to choose? The King…or the Shadow King?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK! So, who should Haruhi REALLY choose? Kyouya or Tamaki? PLEASE INCLUDE THIS IN YOUR REVIEWS! IT will help me write my next couple of chapters. D I wuv you all…AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW OR I'LL HATE YOU ALL. X-X


	5. Chapter 5

"Konnichiwa, Haruhi!" Hunny said, a floaty around his waist.

"Uh…Hunny, aren't we going to school?" Haruhi cocked her head.

"No," Kaoru walked up to her, in swimming trunks. "The school's hall and some classes burned from a science project. So the host club's families proposed a 'Halloween break',"

"It's going to be SO much fun!" Hunny danced. "We're going to go swimming, and if it's too cold then we'll run inside! And Kyouya-san said there's an indoor pool!"

"HARUUUUHIII!" Tamaki called, resting a hand on her head.

"Yes, Senpai?" she grimaced. Loud voice.

"It's too cold to swim in the ocean, Hunny. Let's go to the indoor pool," Takashi said quietly.

"Hmm...what do you think Kyouya?" Hunny turned to the Shadow King.

"It's 65 degrees outside," he said. "I don't think it's the best thing to do,"

"Ah…" Hunny paused. "TO THE INDOOR POOL IT IS!"

The twins clapped in unison and Takashi picked up Bun-bun, handing it to Hunny.

"Come on, Haruhi!" Tamaki grabbed her wrist.

"I'm not dressed…" Haruhi tugged against him.

"Then hurry up and GET dressed!" Tamaki whined. "Daddy will be waiting,"

"You're no father of mine," Haruhi glared. "But ok. I'll try to dig up a bathing suit,"

"AH!" Kaoru gasped.

"NO!" Hikaru moaned.

"NOT THE ACCURSED COMMONERS BATHING SUITS!" Tamaki screeched.

"Accursed?" Haruhi twitched.

"No, no, no!" Tamaki clicked his tongue. "MOTHER!"

"Yes?" Kyouya typed away at his computer.

"A bathing suit for Haruhi! And you MUST approve! I know you have the same taste as Daddy," Tamaki fluttered his eyelashes.

"Of course," he nodded.

"Then come join us yourself,"

"Yep,"

"Alas, my darling Haruhi," Tamaki took her hand. "I bade thee fare well…for now!"

He jogged to the left, with the rest of the club, and went through a glass sign that said, "POOL". Haruhi was left alone with Kyouya. Her heart started to beat faster. Kyouya typed for a couple of more minutes before shutting his laptop.

"Come," he snapped his fingers, walking up the stairs.

Haruhi merely nodded. _Don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact, don't may eye contact, don't-_

"You may pick whatever you like…just make sure that Tamaki would approve," Kyouya crossed his arms after opening a door filled with bathing suits, shawls, and dance club dresses.

Haruhi went through the first row, searching through a couple of the bathing suits when she sighed.

"Senpai"-

"Are you done?"

"…no,"

"Then keep looking," Kyouya sneered.

"I…don't want to swim," Haruhi shook her head, stepping back.

"Fifty more customers will be added to your count for refusing orders from the King," Kyouya said.

Haruhi cursed under her breath and continued looking. She pulled out a black and white bathing suit, one piece, with a cap. The only thing Tamaki would object to, were the holes in the stomach area and the back was COMPLETELY bare. She threw it down and turned to Kyouya.

"Listen," she said.

"Are you done?"

"Stop asking that! I have to talk to you!" Haruhi said.

Kyouya paused, looking at her, trying to make up his mind.

"Fine," he said, walking inside the room and shutting the doors behind him.

"Kyouya-san, I was telling the truth last night," she told him. "And as for what you did…how would you feel if someone barged into your room started stripping themselves, and"-

"Ok, I got the point," he snapped. "But you had no right to call me anything!"

"I SO DID HAVE THAT RIGHT!" Haruhi exploded. "ANY PERV WHO COMES INTO MY ROOM AT TWELVE MIDNIGHT HAS THE RIGHT TO BE CUSSED AT BY ME!"

"Listen, Haruhi," Kyouya stared at her, his eyes becoming slits. "Be careful and remember who you're talking to. I'm not some person who lives on some random street. I am Ootori Kyouya. If you don't fear for yourself, fear for your gay father,"

"Son of a"- Haruhi made her hands into fists and swung at Kyouya.

He ducked and grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back.

"Want to finish that sentence?" he hissed in her ear.

"Stop…you're hurting me," Haruhi said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"You're hurting me!"

Kyouya's eyes filled with softness for a moment as he released her. Haruhi rubbed her wrist and turned her back on him, looking through the bathing suits again. She wanted to be around Tamaki right now. His stupidity and dare she think it, harassment, would cheer her up. She found a black and green striped bathing suit, looking morally fine. She snatched it up, going to the near dressing room and putting it on quickly. Haruhi folded her clothes in a neat pile and grabbed a towel that was neatly lined up in a shelf in the dressing room, wrapping it around her.

When Haruhi walked out, the door opened her way. So she hit her head, like the sometimes-clumsy- Haruhi she could be.

"Wrong way," Kyouya's voice said as he opened the door.

"Thank…" Haruhi stared at him.

Kyouya was already dressed in swimming trunks, his glasses neatly tucked away somewhere. He must have been wearing contacts. His body was muscular, but not crazy muscular. Just right. And his abs were…well…Haruhi was practically drooling her mind.

"Welcome," Kyouya shrugged.

As they walked out of the room, still not talking to each other, Haruhi forgot her clothes inside the dressing room. Sure, she had folded it, but…well…she left them.

"Senpai!" Haruhi turned just as Kyouya was about to open the door. "I forgot my stuff,"

"Hurry," Kyouya took his hand off the knob patiently.

Haruhi ran into the dressing room and found her clothes in the neat little pile she had left them in.

"Fine them?" Kyouya called.

"Yes!" she replied, picking them up.

Suddenly, the lights started straining. Haruhi looked up. Something like an electrical swish sounded, and the room was in complete darkness. A deathly silence followed. Haruhi couldn't see ANYTHING and even though dark never freaked her out, this was pretty freaky. Her breathing became ragged as she felt around the room, wanting anything to support her.

"S-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm here," Kyouya said.

"Senpai..." Haruhi gulped. "Where are you exactly?"

"You're not afraid of the dark are you?" he asked.

"Not normal dark…this is pitch black darkness…" Haruhi stumbled but quickly regained her posture.

"Ok…just follow my voice," Kyouya said.

"I think I'm getting closer," Haruhi bit her lip.

"You are. I can hear your panicked breathing," Kyouya said.

"Thanks a lot," Haruhi said dryly.

"Welcome," Kyouya responded.

She touched something warm.

"Found me," Kyouya said.

"What do we do?" Haruhi asked.

"Let's look for the door," Kyouya started walking, but Haruhi grabbed his wrist.

"Don't," she whispered.

"You know we've got to get out of here,"

"Don't," she whispered again.

Shuffling. Haruhi felt his other hand touch her forehead.

"That's my face," she said.

"Oh?" Kyouya replied, sounding surprised. His hand moved down her cheeks, chin until it reached her neck.

Haruhi gulped. Not this again.

"You offended?" Kyouya asked.

Haruhi blinked. He was…asking?

"Um…no," she said.

"Ok," his hand moved down her neck, down her arm, until it found her waist.

"Still not offended," she said.

"That's your waist right?" he asked.

"Yes. Going any lower then that, and I will slap you," she growled.

Kyouya chuckled and put his other hand on her waist.

"You feel safe yet?" he asked.

"Not until the lights come on," she replied.

Kyouya clutched her closer to him. She could hear his heart beating. It was unsteady, no pattern. Haruhi slowly put her hands on his chest. Kyouya rested his head on hers, closing his eyes momentarily.

"Are you still angry?" he asked her.

"No…" Haruhi shook her head.

"Hmmm…" Kyouya didn't release her.

Haruhi remembered a line of a song that she had once heard.

_A broken embrace upon a bleeding tree…_

Strangely enough,…that perfectly described her right now.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where's Haruhi?" Tamaki asked after fifteen minutes. "She should have been here by now…"

"That's true," Takashi mumbled, shielding his eyes from Hunny's splashing.

"My Lord," Hikaru knelt by Tamaki.

"She's probably trying to find the correct bathing suit to please you," winked Kaoru.

"Eh…" Tamaki shrugged. He got up. "Maybe I should look for them…"

"That's alright, Tama-kun," Hunny got out of the pool. "I have to go to the bathroom! I'll find them on my way,"

"…well…" Tamaki put a finger on his chin thoughtfully.

"Tamaki-san, Hunny really has to go," Takashi said.

"…fine!" Tamaki snapped. "But come back with Mother and Daughter quickly!"

Hunny nodded, running out of room quickly.

"Aren't you going with him?" Kaoru cocked his head.

"No…" Takashi said.

"Why, Mori-san?" Hikaru asked.

"He says he can't go when someone is watching…" Takashi shrugged.

Hikaru and Kaoru stared.

"Then don't look,"

"He thinks I'm looking even when I stand on the other side of the door," Takashi replied.

-X-

"Should we yell for help?" Haruhi asked.

"Hmmm?" Kyouya opened his eyes.

"We need to get out of here,"

"Oh…yeah," his hands pulled away from her waist and found her wrist. "Just follow me,"

"Ok…"Haruhi said, unsure if that was the smart thing to do.

"I wish I had a candle," muttered Kyouya, walking.

Haruhi followed him slowly. Suddenly, her foot hit something, making her grimace.

"What happened, Haruhi?" Kyouya asked.

"Nothing—WHOA!" Haruhi fell on Kyouya. Kyouya sprawled to the floor, in a loud thud. Haruhi fell on top of him.

He coughed.

"I'm so sorry Senpai!"

"It's ok…it's dark, I understand," he muttered.

"What did I fall on?" Haruhi asked, hoping she wasn't sitting on his head or something.

"Well…currently, you're against my chest," Kyouya chuckled.

"Sorry!" Haruhi said again.

"It's ok…" Kyouya replied.

His hands moved to her back. Haruhi put her hands on his chest.

"Ok…on three, help me lift off, ok?" she said.

"Got it,"

"One…two…thr"-

Light suddenly filled the room. Haruhi looked up and groaned inwardly. Hunny stared at them, cocking his head.

"Haru-chan? What are you doing with Kyouya-san?" he asked quietly.

"Hunny-san!" Haruhi quickly lifted off Kyouya, getting up.

"Nothing, Hunny. We just fell," Kyouya said.

"But…the lights were off…" Hunny said.

"They turned off," Haruhi said. "Power shortage,"

"…Haruhi?" Hunny walked up to her.

Haruhi grimaced. The scene must have not looked good. For one, they were both in bathing suits, for another, she was on top of him in the dark. Wow. That didn't spell a very good message to someone as simple as Hunny.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Are you lying? Do you like Kyouya-san?" he looked at her, his eyes filled with curiosity.

"Hunny…I'm not lying to you. We did fall on top of each other, because I tripped over something," Haruhi smiled. She looked over at Kyouya, staring at him.

He stared back. There was that other part of Hunny's question. Did she like Kyouya?

"You didn't tell me one more thing," Hunny tugged on her arm.

"What?"

"Do you like Kyouya?"

Haruhi stared at Hunny, and then stared back at Kyouya.

"I"-

"HARUHI!" Tamaki's voice said happily.

"Senpai!" Haruhi choked as Tamaki hugged her, wringing the life out of her.

Kyouya smiled a little, picking up his laptop.

"Where were you? I thought Kyouya and you got eaten or something!" Tamaki cradled her face in his hands.

"Um…no. We were here and the lights went out. So it was completely dark," Haruhi said.

"Thank goodness!" Tamaki sighed dramatically. "I thought I lost you both!"

"We're fine, Tamaki," Kyouya said.

"That's good!" Kaoru said sadly.

"There, there, dear brother," Hikaru patted his back.

_Sadistic idiots_, thought Haruhi, rolling her eyes. You could tell they wanted something to happen to Haruhi.

"Let's go now!" Hunny said after a minute. "I'm done! Let's go! Let's go!"

"Of course," Takashi walked by Hunny.

"One second, Mori-san!" Hunny ran over to Haruhi and whispered in her ear. "I won't tell,"

Haruhi blinked at him as Hunny gave her a big grin. Haruhi nodded slowly as Hunny ran back to Mori.

"What'd he say?" Kyouya asked.

"'said he wouldn't tell," Haruhi said.

"Hmmm," Kyouya nodded.

"Tell about what?" Tamaki asked.

"That I tripped," Haruhi lied quickly.

"Well…you just told me," Tamaki grinned. "But _I_ won't tell,"


	7. Chapter 7

Lines of the song in here from:

Lithium by Evanescence

Bring Me to Life by Evanescence

Stand My Ground by Within Temptation

Taking Over Me by Evanescence

X-X-X

"He shoots!"

"He scores!"

The twins gave each other thumbs up as Tamaki and Haruhi ran up to them, panting.

"I think…we…should play…something other than basketball…Senpai," Haruhi clutched her chest, trying to regulate her breathing.

"Yes! Great…suggestion," Tamaki flipped his hair, still trying to catch some air. "Besides…Mori and…Hunny keep cheating!"

Haruhi looked over her shoulder to Hunny and Takashi. Takashi had Hunny up on his shoulders, and Hunny had an extra basketball. He dunked it through the hoop, which was an arm's length away from him, now that he was sitting on Takashi.

"Mother! I need a towel," Tamaki whined.

Kyouya threw him a towel, not even looking. It hit Tamaki's head, spinning around it.

"Ha-ha!" Haruhi put a hand over her mouth quickly.

Tamaki stared at her. The twins gazed at her, and Takashi almost dropped Hunny. Even Kyouya looked atop his laptop.

"Did you just _laugh at our idiot tic move?_" Tamaki gasped.

"Erm…no. It was a sneeze," Haruhi said quickly.

"Oh. Ok," Tamaki shrugged.

"That was not a sneeze, my lord!" Hikaru frowned. "It was a genuine Haruhi laugh!"

"It's not that big of a deal!" Haruhi said nervously.

"You've never laughed at us before," Kyouya cocked his head.

"Yeah, but"-

"YES?" Hunny and Kaoru said at the same time.

"Erm…"

"YES?"

"I'm going to get some air," Haruhi grabbed a nearby water bottle and walked out of the gym.

No one stopped her. They looked curiously, as she walked out.

-X-

The sea air licked Haruhi's face as she stood in her balcony, looking at the sunset. The day had passed by so quickly. She pursed her lips as she looked at her notebook. She was supposed to be studying, but the ocean was too much of a distraction. Haruhi set the notebook down. Her mind was filled with strange and tumbled thoughts.

_No, Haruhi. I'm staying out here with you…_

Those were Tamaki's words last night on the shore.

_If you hadn't noticed, I love you…_

Those were Kyouya's. Haruhi hugged her knees, staring at the ocean. The golden sun kissed the horizon, a light emitting from its lips.

"Who to choose…" Haruhi mumbled. "Well…Tamaki never said anything…Kyouya on the other hand went all out for it…"

She started remembering her first visits to the Ouran Club. Renge and her contacts. Tamaki's face and actions when he thought she was crying. The twins purposely pretending to be mad at each other. Hunny lost in Kyouya's family's estate. Takashi's tie to Hunny. Her dive into the ocean. Tamaki jumping in without hesitation after her, his carrying her carefully so she wouldn't fall back into the water. How Hikaru and Kaoru beat the living sockets out of the bullies.

Haruhi thought about it. All of Tamaki's actions indicated his love for her. So…did he really? And did he catch when she almost said she'd miss him?

_Never wanted it to be so cold…_

Haruhi shivered.

_I can't hold on to me…wonder what's wrong with me? _

Silent tears ran down her cheeks. She was so confused. She felt a dire pull to Tamaki and Kyouya. But they say you can only love once…

_Drown my will to fly…here in the darkness, I know myself... _

"Haruhi?" a voice asked.

Haruhi looked up. Tamaki was standing in the frame of the balcony doorway, staring at her. His mouth was slightly agape.

"Senpai…" Haruhi wiped the tears away from her cheeks quickly. The wind ruffled her hair slightly, leaving a cold feeling on her damp cheeks.

_Bid my blood to run…before I come undone…_

"Are you…crying?" Tamaki cocked his head.

"Um…I just put in my contacts," Haruhi shook her head. "It hurt me. You know. Irritation. I still don't know why I can't keep my grandpa's glasses,"

"They're two centuries old," Tamaki said plainly.

_Frozen inside, without your touch… _

"Please, you're exaggerating," Haruhi said dryly.

Tamaki shrugged. Haruhi shivered again.

"You cold?" he asked.

"A bit."

"You should come inside then," Tamaki chuckled.

_Only you are the life among the dead…_

"Um…when you get out…" Haruhi had a quick flash back to yesterday night.

"You're afraid I'll…" Tamaki didn't finish the sentence.

"…yeah," Haruhi said truthfully.

Tamaki nodded. He stepped back a single step and smiled. Holding out his hand he said, "Come…you have no need to be afraid from me…I promise,"

_If I don't make it…someone else will stand my ground…_

Haruhi looked at his hand.

"…" she took it slowly. Tamaki's hand grasped around hers leading her slowly into the room.

Haruhi stepped in, running to her closet and quickly pulling out a jacket. She wrapped it around her, still shivering.

"Haruhi…are you ok?" Tamaki asked, after locking the balcony.

Haruhi's teeth chattered slightly, but she nodded.

"I'm fine," she said.

Haruhi considered kicking Tamaki out now, to see his reaction, but she didn't want to. She was afraid he'd actually go.

"Do you want me to stay…leave?" Tamaki asked.

Wow. It's as if he had read her mind. Haruhi took a step closer to Tamaki.

_Who can decide what they dream? And dream I do…I believe in you…I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you, you to live, to breath…you're taking over me…_

"Tama-san!" Haruhi threw her hands over Tamaki's waist, hugging him. She felt freezing. Cold. It was as if the icebergs of Greenland had come and taken a spot in her room.

Tamaki put his hand over her head and after a minute, he hugged her back.

_I believe in you…I'll give up everything just to find you…I have to be with you…to live, to breath, you're taking over me! _

"Tamaki…" Haruhi slowly slid to the floor. She felt dizzy.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki's voice had something like alarm or surprise. Which it was, Haruhi wasn't sure. She couldn't tell, as the world was spinning in her eyes.

"Haruhi…?"

Haruhi's eyes closed as she slumped to the floor, Tamaki still hanging on to her.


	8. Chapter 8

"She's just sick," the doctor closed his suitcase.

Haruhi turned slightly in her bed. She was fast asleep.

"With what?" Tamaki asked.

"Fever. She's not eating well, too. Please make sure she has breakfast, lunch, and dinner,"

"Thanks, doctor. I'll escort you out," Kyouya nodded, leading the doctor out of the room.

After Haruhi had fainted, Tamaki had to carry her to her bed. Of course, after he put her down, he went around the house screaming bloody murder. Go figure. Kyouya immediately called a doctor, much to Tamaki's relief. The Host Club watched her eagerly as Kyouya departed from the doctor.

"How'd you know Tamaki?" Hunny asked.

"I went in her room, because the door was open, and it was dark. I was about to close it when I noticed the balcony was open. I was going to close that too, when I saw Haruhi sitting, staring at the ocean," Tamaki said softly, looking at Haruhi. "I led her inside and was about to walk out, when she fainted,"

"Well, it's a good thing you came at the right time, Tamaki," Kyouya said, walking in the room. He had a small paper with the medicine written on it.

"Yes…" Tamaki replied, nodding.

"Let's leave Haruhi now," Hikaru got up. He was downcast. Without Haruhi, he had no one else to make fun of…besides Tamaki. But Tamaki was worried right now. They all were.

"Sure," Kaoru stood up next, glancing at Haruhi.

"I'll stay here with her," Tamaki looked up.

"As will I," said Kyouya.

"…she's going to be fine," Hunny said, tugging at Mori's shirt.

Takashi smiled reassuringly.

"Still," Kyouya shook his head.

"I agree," Tamaki shifted himself at a more comfortable angle. "We're staying,"

"…fine," Takashi got up. "Lets go, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny."

"Yup! Tell Haruhi to get better when she wakes up so we can eat some cake!" Hunny grinned, hopping out of the room.

Hikaru and Kaoru followed, smiling lightly. Takashi was the last to leave.

"How did you find her again, Tamaki?" Kyouya asked quietly.

"I was going to shut the door to her room, when I noticed the balcony open. I was going to shut that door, but Haruhi was out there, looking at the ocean. I led her inside, and as I was about to walk out, she fainted," Tamaki grabbed a thermometer and put it under haruhi's tongue. He waited. The thermometer started beeping, and Tamaki took it out. He frowned.

"What is it?"

"102.8," Tamaki shook his head. He put his hand on her forehead.

"That's high," Kyouya blinked. "Really high. At 104, she'll"-

"Die," Tamaki whispered. He turned to his best friend.

"I'll go get the medicine," Kyouya said, standing up.

"Why don't you send someone else to do it?" Tamaki asked.

"The doctor gave me special instructions. No one but me will find it. I'll be back soon," Kyouya grabbed his coat and ran out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

It was deathly quiet. Tamaki stared at Haruhi. She was breathing normally, shifting every minute or so in her bed. Tamaki looked at the table by her. A notebook and pencil were lying on top of it. He cocked his head. He'd never tried his hand at poetry. He picked up the notebook and pencil, sitting down. He drummed his fingers on it, pausing every moment or so to think. Finally, he wrote down a couple of lines.

_In a garden, so lush and green,_

_Something dark lurks_

_in every corner, in every lost,_

_forgotten dream._

_The white angel, pure and clean,_

_Sits atop a blood red_

_Tree._

Tamaki read it to himself. He nodded. Not bad. He continued it.

_Something that the eye cannot_

_See, a shining tear,_

_Falling slowly, kissing her cheek, _

_The dead roses at the foot of the_

_Tree, cannot reach her atop_

_The leaves._

He glanced at Haruhi. She was barely stirring. He frowned sadly and finished the poem he'd started.

_They were once full of life, now lye_

_Dead. _

_Her eyes once full of hope, glow dimly,_

_A shadow of long ago._

_A broken embrace upon a bleeding tree_

"Senpai?" a weak voice said.

Tamaki dropped the notebook. It clattered to the floor.

"Haruhi?" he jumped out of his chair and to her side.

"My head hurts…" Haruhi moaned, touching her forehead.

"I know…I know it hurts," Tamaki whispered softly. "It's just a small fever…it'll get better,"

"A…fever?" Haruhi asked as if she had never heard the word.

"Yes…it'll be over soon, I promise. Kyouya went to go get the medicine," Tamaki smiled.

Haruhi nodded and looked over the bedside.

"What's on the floor?" she asked.

"Just a notebook,"

"Can I see it?" Haruhi cocked her head.

"Erm…no," Tamaki chuckled nervously.

"Why?"

"My horrible attempt at poetry," he replied sheepishly.

Haruhi glared at him.

"Ok…ok…" Tamaki reached over and grabbed the notebook.

He handed it to her and shielded his eyes. Haruhi rolled her eyes and read the poem all together.

_In a garden, so lush and green,_

_Something dark lurks_

_in every corner, in every lost,_

_forgotten dream._

_The white angel, pure and clean,_

_Sits atop a blood red_

_Tree. _

_Something that the eye cannot_

_See, a shining tear,_

_Falling slowly, kissing her cheek, _

_The dead roses at the foot of the_

_Tree, cannot reach her atop_

_The leaves._

_They were once full of life, now lye_

_Dead. _

_Her eyes once full of hope, glow dimly,_

_A shadow of long ago._

_A broken embrace upon a bleeding tree_

"That's beautiful," said Haruhi. "Why are you so embarrassed by it?"

"…you like it?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah!" Haruhi smiled. "It's amazing…and very metaphoric. Who are the white angel and the bleeding tree?"

Tamaki didn't answer. He thought the question over in his mind. He looked at her. It was time. No one was around. He would not be interrupted this time.

"Can I tell you something, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah,"

"Um…I…well…don't know how to explain this but…I like you…" he bit his lip.

Haruhi didn't move. Her heart thumped loudly at his confession.

"What?"

"I like you- a lot," Tamaki leaned over.

Haruhi didn't move away. So he did like her. Tamaki's lips met hers quickly, as they crushed against hers. Tamaki found her hands, clenching them tightly.

"Tamaki…" a voice asked.

They broke away and looked in the doorway. Kyouya was holding the medicine in his hand, looking completely surprised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Poem recited by Tamaki was MINE AND SPORKS. ANY STEALING AND I WILL REPORT YOU TO OUR PENGUIN ARMY!! (my chicken army got eaten on Thursday DX) REVIEWS, PEOPLE!! REVIEWWWWWWWWW!! ♥


	9. Chapter 9

"Kyouya," Tamaki got up.

"Senpai…" Haruhi almost swung out of bed, when a splitting headache hit her. She edged back in, grimacing.

"Did I interrupt something?" Kyouya said coldly.

"No…" Tamaki smiled, recovering. "Nothing at all,"

"Really? Because you did seem pretty eager with your lips on Haruhi's, you know. Just from observation," Kyouya pushed in his glasses in.

Tamaki blushed.

"Senpai, it wasn't like that at all!" Haruhi groaned, touching her head.

"Of course it wasn't! Silly me," Kyouya sniggered. "Tamaki merely tripped, and he fell on your face. Duh, Kyouya!"

"…no…" Haruhi didn't bother to say anything.

He saw, you know? Awkward…

"Here's the medicine," Kyouya threw it to Tamaki, who caught it. "Take two every five hours. And…don't choke on them, eh, Haruhi?"

Tamaki cocked his head at his best friend's hostility.

Haruhi didn't reply. She threw the covers over her face, weeping quietly.

"I'll see you later then," Kyouya nodded and walked briskly out of the room

"Sure," Tamaki nodded.

Confusion filled his head. What was going on? This made no sense at all to him. Did Haruhi like…no. That's not possible. Tamaki chuckled at his thoughts. Weirdo thoughts, they sure were.

"Haruhi…"Tamaki asked softly, pulling the covers off her face lightly.

He gasped quietly. Haruhi, practically the rock of the Club, never cried. And here she was, her eyes puffy and red.

"No!" she pulled the covers over her head again, sobbing loudly.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki pulled the covers completely off her, and smiled sadly. "It's ok. I know Kyouya. He was probably just confused, that's all,"

Haruhi sat up. Oh, if Tamaki only knew.

"I have to go, Senpai!" Haruhi grabbed a nearby blanket and slipped on her sandals quickly.

"Go? Go where?" Tamaki asked.

"Somewhere!" Haruhi trembled as she ran out of the room.

-X-

Kyouya clenched his fists angrily as he stared out the window of his room. That…he couldn't finish. Well, he had been pretty rude too, kissing her by force and everything. But he couldn't help it. He loved her, loved her so much more then Tamaki (he was sure).

A small knock came on the door.

"Yes?"

"Senpai…open up…please," Haruhi's voice came.

Kyouya sneered to himself.

"No,"

"…please,"

A loud thud came. Kyouya's eyes flew open wildly. Did she fall?

"Haruhi!" he got up, flinging open the door. Haruhi was on the floor, shivering, clenching her fists together.

"...you…opened the door," Haruhi's eyes slowly opened and closed.

"Yes," Kyouya knelt down and hoisted her up.

Haruhi continued to tremble and shiver. Kyouya shut the door to his room and put Haruhi on his bed.

"What are you doing here?" Kyouya asked as Haruhi wrapped her blanket around her tighter.

"I…came…to set things straight," Haruhi breathed in.

"What things? Oh, you mean that kiss that Tamaki gave you? A token of love or affection of course…" Kyouya hissed.

"No," Haruhi shook her head. "He just said that he really liked me…and leaned foreword to kiss me,"

"And you didn't protest,"

"Like you gave me time! Don't forget I was still weak!" Haruhi snapped at him. Guilt burned her thoughts. She knew that even if Kyouya hadn't walked in, she still would've kissed Tamaki. Any day.

"But you like him, don't you?" Kyouya hissed.

"No," the lie stuck in her throat, but strangely, she managed to get it out.

"…" A sad look came upon Kyouya's face. "I'm just jealous… I mean, you seem to care for him more than"-

"Stop," Haruhi groaned. "So many people think I care for certain things…you guys are so damn wrong,"

Kyouya sat on the bed next to her. The hair on Haruhi's neck crept up.

"Sorry," Kyouya shrugged. He didn't know what else to say.

Haruhi nodded.

" So…is he a good kisser?"

"…why would you want to know that?"

"Dunno…curiosity I suppose…"

Haruhi smiled faintly and laughed. Kyouya grinned along with her. He reached over and touched her face tenderly.

"Kyouya"-

"I promise, I won't touch you in any manner that is lustful or selfish…" Kyouya leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I promise…"


	10. Chapter 10

The wind blew in Haruhi's face as she watched Hikaru and Kaoru carve the pumpkins on two old logs.  
"Hah! Hikaru, you made it look like a cat!" Kaoru chuckled.

Hikaru grinned back and observed his brother's pumpkin.

"Kaoru…is that me?" Hikaru's voice came as a whisper.

"Brother…it is," Kaoru let go of the carving tools and put his arms around his brother's waist, resting his head on Hikaru's shoulder. "My passion…it burns for you so strongly, as if it didn't have an end! I wish to be with you forev"-

"Save it for the Club," Kyouya straightened his glasses watching them with a playful smirk.

"Aw, Kyouya-san!" Hikaru frowned as Kaoru released him.

"Heh…" Haruhi chuckled lightly.

"So…" Kyouya stood up, and stretched out his arms. "I totaled the rest of your customers. You need to get at least sixty more…and you can go,"

"Oh?" Haruhi cocked her head. Sixty only? Was it so soon that she was leaving the Host Club?

"Yes. You can always choose to stay, you know, Haruhi," Hikaru called as he picked up his pumpkin, as he and Kaoru started walking inside.

"…stay?" Haruhi whispered the words. She stood up and walked into the ocean, so the water was up to her ankles.

Kyouya looked over his shoulder. The twins were gone. They were the only ones out on the beach. It's been about a week since the angst-like night had passed.

"What are you going to do…?" Kyouya asked, standing behind her, the shoreline barely touching his shoes.

"I don't know," Haruhi replied quietly.

She was going to stay. At least, she wanted to. She loved the Host Club more than she'd ever admit.

"You…don't want to stay?" Kyouya cocked his head to one side.

"Maybe," Haruhi shrugged. She didn't want to give him any hints.

"…do what you like," Kyouya said softly.

Haruhi turned around to see if he was being serious or if he was angry. Kyouya's smile met her eyes. He was being sincere.

"Senpai…" Haruhi walked out of the ocean water, shivering slightly. "I don't know what to do. I'm confused,"

"Stay," Kyouya grabbed her hand and made circles with his thumb in her palm.

"But…" Haruhi bit her lip. "But wouldn't…it be easier to go without the club?"

"Really?" Kyouya barked a laugh. "You really think the twins would let you go? Do you think _I_ would?"

Haruhi looked up at him. She shivered some more as the wind hit her bared shoulders.

"…no," she replied truthfully, her teeth chattering slightly.

"You're cold,"

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

"Am not!"

"Please," Kyouya scoffed as he took of his jacket quickly.

"What are you doing…" the question melted from Haruhi's lips as Kyouya swung it over her shoulders.

"Nothing," he winked, adjusting his glasses once more. "I really need to consider contacts…but glasses are easier for me to go around with,"

Haruhi grinned. She looked around and saw no one. Leaning towards Kyouya, she planted a small kiss on the tip of his nose.

"I like it just the way it is," she said.

-X-

Tamaki's POV:

…she did it. I was sure. I may be standing more then fifty feet away from them…but she KISSED him! I know she did! I know she did!

I swung the curtains down, taking deep breaths. I just needed to calm down. Maybe it wasn't what it looked like…

"TAMA-CHA N!" Hunny cried at the top of his voice.

"Huh?" I turned. He came bounding towards me with his bunny in his hand, smiling and grinning at me.

"Tama-chan, why were you looking out of the window?" Hunny cocked his head. "You can just go down, you know!"

"Um…I just wanted to check something out, Hunny," I smiled back at him.

"Tamaki,"

"Mori!" I turned quickly. Takashi was standing behind me, his usual stern expression reining over his face.

"Did I surprise you?" he cocked his head.

"A tiny bit," I laughed edgily. I couldn't let them know about Haruhi. Plus, I wasn't sure…even though my insides were screaming that what I had seen was not a lie.

"Senpai!" a voice came. I turned. Kyouya was scribbling something in his notebook as Haruhi bounded up next to me panting.

I tried not to glare at her.

"The Halloween dance will be on Halloween. As scheduled," Kyouya looked up, pushing his glasses up.

"Isn't that great?" Haruhi smiled.

Everyone was taken aback. There had to be a catch.

"This year, we don't have to learn a certain dance," said Kyouya, scribbling down some more notes.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi and smiled. So that was the catch.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for not updating! –is hit- I was working on my PJO story! D: Ok, the next installments in the Ouran High School Host story!

X-X

"WHAT?" Tamaki cried out. "IT'S CANCELED?"

"The school wants us to come back," Kyouya adjusted his glasses.

"WHAT?" Tamaki echoed again. Kyouya stared at him annoyed.

"Senpai, the school is practically ordering us back," Haruhi cocked an eyebrow at him.

"B-b-but…the Halloween dance! They'll let us have it right? Over there?" Tamaki whimpered.

"Canceled," the Shadow King repeated slowly and clearly enough for Tamaki to understand.

"NO!" Tamaki fell to his knees, weeping.

"…oh brother," Haruhi walked up the large estate stairs and went to pack her bags.

"…so all those pumpkins we carved were for nothing?" Kaoru walked up with Hikaru, as they held brand new, freshly carved pumpkins.

"…you can put them in the music room for our next theme," Kyouya scribbled notes on his clipboard thinking of new themes. Finally, he clipped his pen in his pocket and walked up the stairs to pack also.

"…my lord," Hikaru said. "My Lord, are you all packed?"

"You are?"

"Yep,"

Tamaki glared. The twins were usually always prepared.

"I'll go pack then," he sniffed sadly, devastated that his dance had been CANCELED. This had never happened in Ouran History! There were plenty of things to gasp about.

"Hunny, wait a second. The king is moping and Hikaru and Kaoru are grinning," Takashi said. The twins almost didn't believe their ears. This must be the longest sentence he had ever said in his life.

"Yay!" Hunny danced around Mori. "That must mean we're leaving, Takashi!"

"…that's actually right," Tamaki said.

"Ha! Think fast, my lord!" Hikaru threw the pumpkin at Tamaki about the same time Kaoru did. Tamaki did not think fast. It was not one of his qualities. He cringed instead…and became covered in pumpkin shells. The twins danced and laughed, Hunny jumping up with Bun-bun.

"That was not very nice, Hikaru, Kaoru," Haruhi hissed at them coldly as she trudged down with her backpack.

"Aw, Haru-chan!" Hunny pouted. "Don't be mad! It was a funny scene!"

"It was mean and rude, Hunny," Haruhi shook her head. "No,"

Tamaki wiped at his suit quickly, not wanting to be seen like this in front of his daughter.

"Come, Senpai," Haruhi grabbed Tamaki's arm and dragged him away, leaving pumpkin seeds and shells on the floor.

"B-b-b"-

Tamaki didn't know why he was protesting/babbling like an idiot. He wanted to be with his darling Haru-chan.

"They practically covered you in Pumpkin Juice," she snorted.

"Well…they're very childish," Tamaki chuckled.

"Uh huh," Haruhi clicked her tongue in annoyance. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a small rag/towel. She threw it to Tamaki. It landed on his head, and he brushed his hair from the pumpkin stuff.

"Thanks," he grinned.

She leaned over the tiled counter and nodded. The sun came through the window illuminating her face. Tamaki brought the towel down to his neck and said, "Haruhi…you never answered me about that one night…where Kyouya walked in…?"

She grimaced. She didn't like to think about it.

"Oh, yes," she coughed. "What do you want to know?"

"Do you return my feelings?"

Haruhi stared at him. What would she say? She wanted so bad to say she loved him, but she was secretly spending time with Kyouya. They weren't doing anything inappropriate…just spending time with each other.

"…Senpai…can you please understand?"

Tamaki's heart started to sink. She was going to say no and deny it.

"I do,"

His eyes snapped up to hers.

"What?" he asked her hoarsely.

"I do," she repeated. "But, I don't want anyone to know…because I'm devoted to someone else right now,"

"Who?"

Haruhi bit her lip. "I can't say,"

"Oh…" Tamaki looked a bit crestfallen, but he knew whom. Or he had a hunch. Kyouya.

"But if it helps, I do feel," she made a little rollercoaster motion with her hands. "a bit like you,"

Tamaki smiled brightly.

"Can I kiss you?"

"WHAT?" she asked disgusted. "Like that night a couple of weeks ago?"

"No," Tamaki said, waving his hand. "A peck. On the cheek,"

"…fine. If it goes farther then that, I'll KILL you," Haruhi hissed.

Tamaki leaned over and pecked her quickly, his heart racing. Suddenly, he felt the painful tingle of a slap across his cheek.

"OW!" the king yelped, whining.

"What was THAT for?"

"I have no idea…it felt appropriate," Haruhi shrugged and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Tamaki to wipe the rest of the pumpkin off himself.


End file.
